1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus for quality testing of glued joints for strength, and particularly where the joint is between adjacent pieces of paperboard or similar material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry, it is commonplace for carton blanks to be shipped as flat blanks from the carton manufacturer's plant. The customer who uses the packaging normally erects and fills the carton and closes it in his own facility. This means there is folding and gluing equipment in the customer's plant and there is a need for quality control to evaluate the glued joines which are created on this closing equipment. At the present time destructive testing is carried out on the sample consisting of two specified pieces of paperboard after preparing the sample by separate equipment or by hand and then transferring it to apparatus which applies pressure to pull the joint apart with measurement of the force required to accomplish that destructive test. There is a need for testing equipment which can prepare the sample so that it accurately reflects the strength obtained by the production equipment and then conduct the test on the same piece of equipment.